The present invention relates to a shock absorber having an improved fluid amplification structure therein.
By way of background, fluid amplification is known in shock absorbers. In the past this fluid amplification was obtained by forming DeLaval nozzles in the piston head of the shock absorber or by forming the outer peripheral surface of the piston head in such a manner so that in conjunction with the inner surface of the cylinder it formed a DeLaval nozzle to pass compressible liquid from one side of the piston head to the other during its movement. Forming DeLaval nozzles in the piston head required expensive machining operations. When the DeLaval nozzle was in effect formed on the outer peripheral surface of the piston head, additional structure had to be mounted on the peripheral surface of the piston head to center it within the cylinder, and thus was an expensive procedure.